


Castiel's Wings

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Wings, Biting, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Grinding, Kissing, Making Out, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was requested by ImGoingAnonSorry. Castiel finally shows you his wings, and he really likes it when you touch them. He REALLY REALLY likes it when you touch them. In fact, he may just have to take you right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImGoingAnonSorry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ImGoingAnonSorry), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



What’s the perfect boyfriend? For you, it’s a tall and subtly muscular angel. One that can really wear a trench coat and work a blue tie. A blue tie that matches his beautiful ocean-like eyes. And don’t forget his hair; jet black and adorably messy. Pink lips that create shy smiles. Castiel is the perfect boyfriend, and he’s all yours.  
One night, you are lying in bed with him. He has carefully propped you up against some pillows, capturing your mouth in his sweet lips. His strong hands roam your body, feeling and praising with every touch. You revel in the feeling of his tongue dipping into your mouth, swirling and playing with your tongue. You grab his bottom lip, and tug gently. Because that’s how it is with Castiel; gentle, careful, but deliberate and wanting. One of his hands reaches down your abdomen and rubs over your panties. The rubbing feels good, and it’s comforting as it gradually makes you wet and more turned on. You tangle your fingers in his black hair, pulling him closer so you can suck his tongue. He moans into your mouth, and you feel a slight erection against the inside of your thigh. You don’t often see him without his trench coat, and this is certainly a welcomed view. He is dressed only in his boxers, his smooth and slightly chiseled chest gleaming in the glow of the motel lights outside. You are under him in only your bra and panties, enjoying the contact of his warm skin. His mouth travels lower, down your neck, sucking and gently biting, leaving little marks to remind you that you are his. He nuzzles his nose in between your boobs, and worshipfully kisses the top of your breasts.  
This is usually as far as you both go. Of course you want more; you love this angel and everything about him. But you also know that he is still trying to figure out how to work his vessel, sexually at least. You don’t want to push him, and he appreciates that from you. But sometimes it would be nice to figure out something that would turn him on. Something that would make him so hungry that he would have to take you right then.  
As he is kissing your breasts, a car goes by, lighting up the motel room and casting his shadow on the wall. You see the shadow of his wings, glorious and proud against the wall. “Babe?” you ask.  
Castiel looks up quickly, his bright blue eyes locking on you. “Yes? Am I doing something wrong?”  
You smile at him, “No. You are perfect. I just have a question.”  
He grins at you, loving how cute you get when you’re curious. “Anything” he whispers as he leans in to give you a small kiss on the nose.  
“How come I can’t see your wings? I mean, why is there only a shadow?”  
His eyebrows raise a bit, slightly surprised by your question. “Angels often hide their wings, especially if we are on earth. Sometimes they get in the way, and we don’t want to draw attention to ourselves. We also don’t want to scare any humans. But sometimes, it does feel good to set them free, and to enjoy what God created for us.”  
You nod your head slowly, taking in his words. “Is that why I’ve never seen them?”  
He lowers his head, slightly ashamed. “I didn’t want them to frighten you.”  
You reach out your hand to stroke his cheek, tickling your fingers on his five o clock shadow. Your mouth forming a small frown, saddened by the fact that he thinks you could ever be frightened of him.  
“Would you like to see them?” Castiel asks, barely audible, but full of hope.  
Your eyes light up like a child’s on Christmas as you vigorously nod your head yes. Castiel sheepishly grins at you, and then closes his eyes. Beautiful, full black wings sprout from his back. He gives his wings a little flap to allow all the feathers to spread. He looks so regal, bare chested with god given beauty as his wings embody his strength and power. He shyly looks up at you, blue eyes nearly glowing.  
“Can I touch them?” you whisper.  
“Of course you can.”  
You reach out your hand and tentively touch the middle of his wings, feeling the soft feathers. His wings gently shudders at your touch. You notice how some of the black feathers are a bit messy and out of place, matching his adorably tussled black hair. You look at Castiel to see that he is giving you a smile and an encouraging nod. You stroke his wing gently, receiving a soft moan. You turn quickly to the angel, receiving a head cocked to the side in confusion.  
“I-I don’t know what that was. That was surprisingly involuntary.” The light bulb goes off in your brain, and you try to hide your sly grin. You make a more pressured stroke, from the top of the wings out to the flare. Castiel is biting his lip, trying to suppress a deep, purely sexual groan. You stare at him, a full grin on your face now. “You like that, don’t you baby?” you ask him, already knowing the answer.  
Castiel looks a bit shocked. “I think I do. I’ve never quite felt a sensation like that before. What ancient magic is possessed in your fingertips?” And suddenly it makes sense. Even though Castiel’s vessel is human, he is still an angel. Maybe he gets turned on in different ways.  
You give a quick, seductive wink, and bury your head into his giant wing. You nuzzle the soft feathers and let them completely overcome the top half of your body. Castiel is panting now, and you noticed his boxers have tented. More than ever before.  
“My underwear is too tight” he breathes, raspy and out of breath, a bit embarrassed and confused. You can’t help the giggles that bubble up. You finally figured out the secret to his erection. You begin to play with both of his wings, running your fingers through the raven feathers, and tapping them, like you’re playing a piano. Castiel throws his head back, and you see his hips buck upwards involuntarily.  
“Oh dear, that feels so good” he moans loudly. You slip a hand under his boxers, and begin to palm at his length, which is far bigger than you expected. Castiel emits a high whine as you simultaneously stroke his cock and wings. He pushes forward and captures your lips in a passionate kiss, sucking on your tongue. He bites your lip and even chews, leaving it red a swollen. He was being rough, rough and hot! He moans loudly into your mouth, the sound and vibrations traveling straight between your legs. He grinds his hard cock against your pussy, making the fabric of your silk panties rub against you.  
“Holy fucking shit Cas” you breathe into his ear, surprised by his passion and take control attitude.  
“I want…you…now” He nearly growls. He rips off your bra and throws it to the floor. His hands immediately grab your exposed breasts, massaging and kneading. His thumb rubs over your nipples, causing them to swell and get painfully hard. As he touches you, he curls his wings around your body, wrapping you in a protective cocoon. You are both on your knees, allowing his wings to nearly encase you. You give him a wicked grin as you begin to grind your ass against his wings. Feeling his soft feathers rub against your back. Although a bit awkwardly you manage to get both his and your underwear completely off. As you feel the soft feathers tickle your ass as you grind, you are captivated by Castiel’s dick. It’s the first time you’ve seen it this hard. The head was bright red, and it was the perfect length and so thick. You move your hips rapidly, grinding against his wings again as your hand pumps his huge cock. Castiel’s head falls forward as he nuzzles into the base of your neck. He bites and sucks, trying to control pleasured sounds. Suddenly he pushes you down onto the bed, as he towers over you, gloriously naked, wings spread out, his cock standing at attention.  
“Forgive the crudeness of my expression” he begins, “but I’m going to fuck you so hard you forget your own name.” Your eyes widen in complete shock; when did Castiel become such a carnal being? But you sure aren’t complaining. He spreads your legs wide, making you completely vulnerable, your pussy open to his intense gaze.  
“So complex and beautiful” he whispers, almost a praise. He lets the tips of his wings drift down towards your pussy. He brushes them over your clitoris, a small tickle that sends shivers throughout your entire body. He shivers as well, able to feel every fold and curve of your anatomy, as if his wings were an appendage. You are so wet now, you can actually see your wetness streak against the soft feathers of his wings.  
When he’s gotten you good and wet, he lines up carefully with your hole. He looks intently at you, as if asking permission before he dare go any further. You are all breaths and whines, unable to form any coherent speech. You nod your head as best you can, wanting to finally feel his thick cock inside you. Wanting to finally be completely owned by this angel you love.  
He sinks in slowly, gradually filing you up, stretching you until he fits perfectly, balls deep. You clench around his thick cock, and watch how his wings ripple and tremble at the sensation.  
“You feel so good around me” Cas moans in a husky voice. “And I’m gonna make you feel so good baby.” He slowly draws himself our before sinking back in. You begin to move your pelvis, urging him to take it faster, rougher. He takes the hint quickly, and he sets into a rhythm that almost makes you bounce. You grab his wings, gripping tightly and hanging on for support. He moans loudly with the combined stimulation from your tight pussy and your hand in his feathers.  
“Oh babe, so tight, so ready. And you are all mine.” And with that he slams into you, attempting to hit your g-spot. His pace becomes quicker as he pummels your wet pussy. You are slick for him, allowing him to slide and rotate, causing all kinds of stretching and filling inside you.  
You close your eyes, and lean back your head before you here an authoritative, “Look at me! I want to see you when you cum for me, all around me” he commands. He leans down to kiss your breasts, sucking on your nipples. His tongue swirls and plays around them as his hips move back and forth, fucking you silly.  
“Oh Castiel!” you moan, unable to say anything more intelligent. He presses into you, harder and harder, building you up. You are overcome by sensation, the smell of his sweat and aftershave. The sounds of panting, skin slapping skin, feathers rustling. You feel yourself climbing, a deep pressure building inside you till you are bursting at the seams. You clench your pussy around his thick cock and he thrusts hard a deep, causing you to cum, losing yourself in the moment. You grab his wings and hold tight as you ride out your orgasm. You sink into the bed as he gives a few more thrusts before he is releasing right after you, his wings flapping wildly, creating a wind that whips your hair and chills your body. He falls on top of you, his full weight laying on your body. He’s a bit heavy, but you don’t move because you find it rather comforting; and you’re too tired to even think about moving your muscles.  
“Wow” he breaths into your ear, as he nuzzles his face in your hair.  
“Wow” you echo in response, unable to feel anything besides your pounding heartbeat. He rolls off of you, and grabs your body, pulling it close to his. His wings wrap around you both, locking your bodies in a feathery safe house. He kisses the back of your neck as you entwine your legs with his. He sighs deeply before saying “I apologize for my brutish and naughty behavior. I don’t know what came over me.”  
You giggle softly, “I do” you respond as you delicately finger the wings near your hands. He moans softly as you stroke just soft enough to feel good, but not enough to get him all hot and bothered again. You both are going to have to build up your energy before any more sexy times like that.  
“I love you” he whispers in your ear.  
“And I love you” you answer, sinking further into him as you revel in the warmth and softness that his wings provide. And you both drift off to sleep, onyx wings protecting two lovers, joined by and unbreakable bond.


End file.
